Secret's Out
by PinkElephant42
Summary: HarryDraco slash. Harry has a crush on Draco, and people start to notice, including Draco himself. Flangst.
1. Notice

**Secret's Out 1/5  
**

Harry/Draco, R

This fic contains slash and sexual situations.

---

**1: Notice**

It's after a Quidditch match that I notice.

Slytherin just beat Ravenclaw, and they're still on the pitch, gloating. Malfoy smirks, arrogant as always, and I find that when he's not smirking at _me_, when he's taunting_ other_ people, I don't find that smirk appalling. In fact, he looks rather dashing.

And I realize suddenly that Draco Malfoy is beautiful.

Madam Hooch finally shoos the Slytherin team off the pitch, and Draco mounts his broom. He flies, gracefully, toward the locker rooms. He catches my eye, and I quickly change my expression of interest to a disapproving scowl. If he knew what I was thinking he'd never let me live it down; my sudden fascination with him _or_ the fact that I'm into blokes.

That's right, the famous Harry Potter is gay.

I've even been able to admit it to my friends. Hermione and Ron both accept it, and we don't let it affect our friendship at all. They now point out to me all the guys at Hogwarts who are gay, and insist that I should approach one of them. I never knew how many there were until now.

"A little romance in your life would do you good," Hermione keeps saying.

But I've never had a boyfriend before, and I've never kissed anyone. I have no idea how to even approach a guy. Even if I know he's gay, I wouldn't know what to say to him.

Especially Draco. We're supposed to be enemies, and here I am with a crush on him. That's right, it's just a crush. Nothing will ever come of it. Nothing can come of it, despite the rumors that he is gay as well. After all, the Slytherin Ice Prince and the Gryffindor Hero can't end up in a relationship with one another.

So I try to be discreet, stealing glances at him when I think he won't notice.

Draco has soft-looking blond hair that I want to run my hands through, and gray eyes that shine in the right light. When he smiles--which, I'll admit, is rare--the whole room lights up. He has this presence that demands attention, and when I am near him I can't help but stare.

Subtly has never been in my nature, clearly, and he quickly catches on. Now every time he catches me staring, I feel my face get hot, and I know I'm turning an embarrassing shade of red, or at least a soft pink.

So today we are in potions class, and Draco catches me once again, but I just can't take my eyes off of his nimble hands as he measures out the ingredients. He has a natural grace I could never hope to match. I wonder what those hands would feel like against my body, and my mind quickly takes a very erotic turn.

He catches my eye, and smirks. I feel myself blushing again, and I turn back to my potion. I dump the Mandrake root into it, and watch as it fizzes and sparks in a way that it's not supposed to. Snape swoops in, eager to berate me, and the Slytherins all laugh. He cleans up the mess with a flick of his wand, and gives me a written assignment to make up for my failed potion, which I set about miserably.

At the end of class I shove the parchment into my bag and rush out of the classroom before Ron and Hermione are finished cleaning up. I want to get away from the greasy git as quickly as possible.

"Potter!

I hear Draco call out my name, and I recognize the drawl, but I don't stop. Nothing he has to say to me can be good.

I am halfway down the stone-lined hallway when I feel his hands on my shoulders. He pulls me roughly to the side and slams me against a wall. The stones are hard and cold against my back, and I squirm uncomfortably. He leans in far too close, so that our noses are almost touching.

"If I catch you staring at me like that again, I will fuck you up so hard you won't be able to move the next day," he says. He points his wand in my face for extra emphasis. To those around us, it appears that he's threatening me, but the lustful look in his eyes is unmistakable, and his choice of words is not lost on me.

He looks to the left and right. Satisfied that no one is watching, he presses a chaste but firm kiss to my lips. It is short and passionate, and leaves me wanting more. But then he is gone. He sweeps down the hall, robes billowing behind him. I watch him go, feeling suddenly empty without his presence.


	2. Slip

**Secret's Out part 2/5**

**Slip**

Draco finishes his breakfast quickly. He stands, and catches my eye from across the Great Hall. As he walks by the Gryffindor table he subtly motions for me to come with him. I make a rather lame excuse to my friends, and follow him, leaving enough distance between us to not arouse suspicion.

We make our way through the halls, and finally come upon a seldom-used corridor. He lets me catch up to him, then presses me firmly against a wall again, kissing me passionately. I kiss him back eagerly. We grope each other shamelessly, letting all those years of rivalry fall beneath the lustful aggression. Finally we part, panting.

"Do you want me for sex, or do you want more?" Draco asks.

"What?" I say stupidly.

"I mean, what do you want from me, exactly?" he asks. He looks deep into my eyes, as if they will give away the answer he seeks.

"I don't know," I admit.

He lifts a hand to touch my cheek. I can't take my eyes from his.

"What matters is that I do what you," I say, "even if I'm not sure where this is going yet."

Draco nods his approval and kisses me again, softer and more affectionate this time. He pulls away before I'm ready for him to stop.

"We need to get to class, but meet me here at ten tonight if you still don't regret this," he says.

"That's after curfew," I say.

"I know you have ways of getting around this castle, Potter. I don't know what they are, but I know you won't let yourself get caught."

"Shouldn't you be calling me Harry?" I ask.

Draco considers it, then nods. "So I'll see you tonight, Harry?" he asks. He rolls the _r's_ in my name, making it sound sensual on his lips. I am struck speechless for a moment.

"Yeah," I say finally, breathily.

He smirks and walks away.

---

Although I don't want anyone to know about my new relationship with Draco, at least not until we've figured this out for ourselves, I can't hide how happy I am. Ron is as oblivious as ever, but Hermione notices right away.

"Harry, what happened?" she asks during our Charms lesson.

"Nothing important," I try to dissuade her.

"You look excited about something, aren't you going to tell your best friends about it?" She motions to herself and Ron.

Ron looks up from the pillow he is trying to make fly toward him, but lay resolutely at the other end of the table.

"What are you on about, Hermione?" he asks.

Hermione rolls her eyes. "Can't you see something's different about Harry?" she asks him.

Ron takes a good, long look at me. I give him a confused stare, and he shrugs. "You look fine to me, mate."

"I'll find out, you know," Hermione says.

I ignore the comment, opting to cast a few more summoning spells, even though I've mastered them already. It's better than being interrogated by Hermione, anyway, even though she means well.

My mind wanders to Draco, the lustful look he gets in his silver eyes, the way his hands feel against my skin, the way his kisses can be hard and passionate or soft and delicate. I can't wait for tonight, can't wait to see him privately again.

"You know, Harry, I heard from a good source that Michael Corner is gay," Hermione says.

"Who are these sources?" Ron demands.

"It's not important," Hermione assures him.

I'm only half paying attention to them, however. In my mind I am playing out a lovely little fantasy about Draco.

"Anyway, I asked him if he was looking for someone, and he said yes, so I really think you should go for it," Hermione continued.

"I don't think Draco would like that," I say dreamily.

They both stare at me, shocked. Hermione's eyes grow wide, and Ron's jaw drops.

"Blimey," Ron says when he finally regains the ability to speak. "Malfoy?"

I blush at my slip-up.

I try to explain. "Err… I'm not really with him yet… we sort of made out in a corridor earlier, but…um…"

"You made out with Malfoy?!" Ron says a bit too loudly.

Several people around us turn to look at me, and I feel my face getting hot again. I must be an alarming shade of red by now.

Hermione shoos them all away, and we talk quietly about the situation after that. Ron warns me that the only thing Draco cares about is himself.

"If I were you, I'd get out of this as quickly as possible," Ron advises.

"I can make my own judgment on him, thanks," I say. It comes out a bit harsher than I intend it to, and Ron looks hurt.

"What he means is, we just don't want to see you get hurt, so be careful," Hermione says.

I nod, and pray to Merlin for the time to go faster.

---

I step out of the portrait hole and pull my invisibility cloak over my head. The trek from Gryffidor tower to the agreed meeting place seems to take forever, yet no time at all. The whole way, my mind is racing, trying to figure out just what I want from Draco Malfoy.

He's waiting for me when I arrive, leaning against the stone wall in front of a tall window. The moonlight caresses his form, making him appear even more tantalizing to my already lust-filled body.

I pull off the invisibility cloak. He looks up at me and pushed himself off the wall.

"Harry," Draco greets me. I don't ever think I'll get used to hearing my name fall from his lips in such a delicious way. I kiss him, wanting to capture the words.

Draco pulls away suddenly, and I whimper at the loss. He smirks, obviously proud that he can cause such a reaction in me. Arrogant git.

My sexy, intriguing, arrogant git.

He leads me into an empty classroom nearby, and puts a locking spell on the door. My arms are around him before he even finishes the spell, my lips teasing his sensitive ear. He lowers his wand and cocks his head to the side, allowing me easier access. Draco's eyes flutter shut, and I move my kisses down his neck, along his jaw line. When I finally press my lips to his, he eagerly returns my kisses. He licks and nips at my lips, then his tongue finds its way to mine, and our mouths engage in a battle for dominance.

My hands cup his cheeks, then move down, feeling his hard chest, his toned abdomen beneath his shirt. My hands rest on his hips, and I press my body flush against his, wanting to feel as much of him as I can.

He reaches between us and touches the bulge in my pants. I become very aware that both of us are hard, but I don't think I'm ready for that yet. I try to say as much, but I stutter.

Draco leans close so his lips touch my ear and whispers, "I'll be ready whenever you are."

I nod, thankful that he appears so understanding.


	3. Relax

**Secret's Out part 3/5: Relax**

The next day is full of classes, which I pay little attention too. Hermione is trying to tell me something, probably along the lines of _please, Harry, stay away from Malfoy_, but I can't even concentrate on her and Ron. It isn't until lunch that I realize something's wrong.

"I hear you've been with_ Malfoy_," Ginny says softly.

My eyes widen.

"I didn't even know you're gay."

She looks offended, and I wonder if it's because I never told her about my preferences, or because Draco and I are--we're what? Are we dating now? Does making out in an empty classroom mean he's my… my boyfriend?

And suddenly I feel rather confused, and guilty. Maybe I should have told Ginny. Ron told me ages ago she fancies me, it really wasn't right to let her keep thinking she had a chance. But I was always nervous. It was difficult enough just to tell Ron and Hermione.

Then I realize that no one other than the two of them should even _know_ about that. How did Ginny find out?

"Who told you?" I ask. My voice is nervous, even desperate.

"Hannah Abbott. She said you blurted it out in Charms class yesterday."

And I realize my mistake. I wonder how many people know. The Hufflepuffs, obviously. I glance at the Slytherin table. They haven't been acting any differently, and Draco still appears to be their Prince, so I assume they haven't found out yet.

I should tell Draco.

Or, maybe not. He might not be so understanding that I let this secret out. (It_ is_ a secret, right?)

---

After classes the Gryffindor team has Quidditch practice. We work hard, as we weren't expecting the Slytherin team to play as well as they did in the match against Ravenclaw. I don't have time to talk to Hermione or Ron about Draco, even though I have far too many questions running through my head to even concentrate properly on the Snitch.

After a practice that is far too long, I stumble into the dorm room, only to find a strange Owl waiting by my bed.

"You're finally back," Ron comments, and gestures toward the owl. "It won't let anyone near it but you."

He holds up his hand. Red scratches criss-cross his skin. I wince as I reach out to take the note from the owl, but it turns out I don't need to. Ron's right; the owl lets me take the parchment. I take the parchment, then feed the owl one of the treats I keep for Hedwig.

_Meet me tonight after your practice, same room. _

_-DM_

I sigh. I want to see him, but I also want to sleep. Ron looks at me expectantly, but for some reason, I don't want to tell him what the note says, or where I'm going. I walk out of the room, calling another lame excuse that I'm sure Ron doesn't believe over my shoulder.

---

Draco's sitting on a desk when I arrive, but he immediately gets up to greet me at the door. He kisses me, then pulls me out of the way so he can lock the door with a charm. He smirks, which I find rather unnerving.

"I thought I'd help you relax after practice," he explains.

He gently pushes me back toward a long table. I sit on it obediently. He kisses me again, sliding his tongue along my lips. He leans against me, urging me to lay back. He settles between my legs, and presses his groin into mine.

"Um, Draco?"

"Yes?" He punctuates the reply with a sharp thrust.

I moan, almost involuntarily. Draco, predictably, smirks. He leans down and bites my earlobe.

"I want to do something for you," Draco says. "Will you let me?"

"I guess so," I say uncertainly.

"You'll like it, I promise," he insists, and I just nod.

He kisses my lips, then moves down my chin and neck. He parts my robes, and carefully unbuttons my shirt with thin, nimble fingers. His tongue follows, drawing a wet line along my chest. He suckles on a nipple, and I groan at the sensation. It is amazing to have Draco's talented mouth running along my body.

Draco moves lower. He dips his tongue into my navel, then pauses. He unbuttons my pants, and pulls them and my boxers down to free my erection. I lift my hips to allow it, not thinking about anything except the feeling of his tongue and teeth and breath on my skin.

He presses his tongue against the head of my penis, and I gasp. It's warm and wet, and sends a shiver of anticipation through me. I look down, and am not surprised to find that Draco is smirking arrogantly.

All at once, he wraps his mouth around me. I thrust into the heat, wanting more. He sucks hard, making me moan louder than before.

My inexperience has me coming into his mouth quickly. He continues pumping until I am emptied out, then moves up to kiss me. I can taste myself on his lips, and it isn't particularly pleasant.

I shove my hands into Draco's pants and find his erection. I begin pumping it, wanting to give him the same release that he has given me. He kisses me hard. I can feel him spasm under my touch, and he comes with a sharp grunt. Surprised, I pull away too soon. Though I've pleasured myself before, I wasn't prepared for the way Draco feels coming into my hand.

And his face is beautiful, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth open in an o of pleasure.

We lay together afterwards on the table, even though it isn't really comfortable. It's okay, because it feels good just being with Draco.


	4. Upset

The next day it seems that everyone already knows about us. Draco and I are an item, fuel for gossip and rivalries to come forward again. The people who know are clearly divided, with few who are willing to understand our new relationship.

Yet, it's strange. People seem to accept homosexuality on different levels, but the fact that my name is Potter and his is Malfoy makes this all completely unacceptable to most.

After breakfast Draco stalks up to me, and pulls me roughly aside. He shoves me against the nearest wall and accosts me with and accusing words.

"Why does everyone know about us?" he demands.

"I'm sorry, it slipped!"

I look away from his face. I don't like the way he's looking at me, as if I've done something terrible; even though I suppose I have.

"To who, the whole bloody school?"

His fingers dig uncomfortably into my shoulders.

"To Ron and Hermione… but we were in class, I think the Hufflepuffs overheard," I admit.

"Don't you understand how much danger this puts us in? I may be in love with you, but that doesn't change the fact that there's a war going on around us!"

He lets go of me, and steps back to begin pacing. He keeps his head lowered, thinking, and his hair falls in his eyes. I want to run my hands through it, kiss him, and tell him we can work this out. But I'm not sure we can.

Still, I open my mouth to protest, but then his words really sink in.

_I may be in love with you..._

I realize that he's just as worried as he is angry.

"You love me?" I repeat, and I can't keep the surprise out of my voice.

"What… of course not, you git!" Draco is seething.

"Then why-" I am cut off by a sharp slap across my cheek.

I raise my fingers to touch the stinging skin, in disbelief that Draco would actually hit me. Despite everything that has happened to me, I have never been physically abused like this; not even at the Dursley's.

Draco's angry expression softens to something akin to apologetic, but it's too late. I run off before he can say anything.

---

My bed is the closest thing to sanctuary I've got, but if my c_oncerned roommates_ don't leave me alone I may have to but an imperturbable charm on the curtains.

Ron is refraining from saying, "I told you so," but just barely. Probably on threat from Hermione.

Neville assures me that I don't need Draco, but I don't think he believes his own words. He keeps biting his lip nervously. I demand to know why, and after several failed attempts at denying something's wrong, he admits, "It's just that I've never seen you quite as happy in general as you've been the last few days."

Maybe it was just too good to last. Maybe in the end, Draco doesn't mean as much to me as I thought. Though, I can't help but think that he's been an important part of my life since I came to Hogwarts, even if we spent much of the time fighting.

Seamus points out that maybe we'll just never be able to stop fighting. Maybe love isn't enough to overcome what we've put each other through.

Love? There's that word again. Draco said he loved me, didn't he? But he was angry. I don't know if he meant it. He denied it afterwards. I wonder if I love him back (assuming he_ did_ mean it). Maybe that's why this hurts so much.

Dean pokes me and tells me the supposed hero of the wizarding world shouldn't get so upset over a wanna-be Death Eater. I try to defend Draco, say he's not like his father, but the words come out half-hearted. After all, we've only been together for a few days. What do I know about him, really, other than the fact that he's good with his tongue?

I shoo my roommates away with a threat of hexing them all, and pull the curtains shut.


	5. Help

**Help**

"Come on, Harry!"

I don't know why Hermione is dragging me along like this. I'd rather be in bed, wallowing in my own misery. It's strange that Draco and I have been together for such a short amount of time, yet he can affect me in this way. I have never felt so strongly for anyone.

"Where are we going?" I demand. I give Hermione as pathetic face as I can manage, hoping she'll get the hint and leave me alone.

"The library," she says. "I need your help with something."

Now, that's something new. Hermione is far brighter than me. What could she possibly need my help with in the library? By the time we enter the room my suspicions are mounting.

I see them before they notices us. Draco and Pansy Parkinson are sitting at a table in the back of the library. Well, actually, Pansy is sitting. Draco is trying to get up, and make a run for it, but Pansy keeps grabbing his robes and pulling him back. He turns to her and waves his arms around in a few angry gestures. She laughs, and his shoulders heave in frustration and repressed anger.

I stop walking about half-way across the library. Hermione rolls her eyes and takes my hand. "Come on, Harry," she says firmly.

She tugs hard on my arm, making me lose my balance, and before I can stop myself I am stumbling after her. She deposits me unceremoniously in the chair opposite Draco, who sneers and tries to get up again. Pansy grabs his robes, and he slumps into the chair with an indignant grunt.

Pansy and Hermione give each other a look that tells me they had this all planned out. _Since when do Slytherins and Gryffindors plot together?_ I wonder. Then I realize, about the same time Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy can fall in love.

_Love. Why does that word keep coming up?_

Draco shifts his attention from Pansy to me, and I shift uncomfortably under his cold gaze.

"What are you doing here?" he drawls, as if there hadn't been anything between us at all.

This frustrates me, and before I can stop myself, I say, "You're a foul git, you know that?"

Pansy raises an eyebrow interestedly. "What did you do to him, Draco?"

"Nothing! He's the one who_ told _everyone about us!" I notice that Draco doesn't sound as angry as I do, but I decide he's just acting the part of an emotionless Slytherin.

"You_ hit_ me!" I point out. "And besides, it just slipped. I was happy, for the first time in a long time!"

Draco's eyes widen, as if he wasn't expecting such a confession.

"I was too," he admits. "But I didn't go blurting it out the first chance I got. You're so transparent it's pathetic, Potter."

Pansy choses this moment to jab Draco in the side with her elbow. "I don't believe you hit him!"

Draco scowls at her. I realize this is pointless, and stalk away.

"Harry, wait!" Hermione calls after me, but I ignore her.

After a moment, I feel a hand on my arm. I stop and grab my wand. I turn to face Pansy.

"That's entirely unlike Draco to hit someone," she says "I apologize for him, as when he's in his _right_ mind, he'd hex you instead."

"That's not comforting at all, Parkinson," I say.

She sighs dramatically. "What I'm trying to point out is, you're the only one who can get to Draco like that. You make him lose his poise, the facade he's spent so much time creating for all of us. I've known him our whole lives, and I've never seen him allow himself to be so affected by anyone but you, whether you're fighting or shagging."

I'm not sure how to respond to that. I look at her skeptically.

"He hit me."

"He shouldn't have, and he regrets it."

"I'd rather hear him say that himself."

Pansy laughs. "Then you'll be waiting a long time. Draco doesn't apologize for anything."

I throw a glance in Draco's direction. Draco is staring back at me, and Hermione is trying to talk to him, but she can't seem to hold his attention. Finally, Draco snaps at Hermione. He glares at her and says something that Pansy an I can't hear from this distance. Hermione's eyes widen, and she seems to have lost the ability to speak for the moment.

Draco saunters across the library. He grabs my hand and pulls him close. "You look sexy when you're angry," he says in a low, seductive voice.

I attempt to stutter a reply, but Draco presses a quick kiss to my lips, cutting off the words. He tugs on my hand, and we rush out of the library, away from the prying eyes of Hermione, Pansy, and the other students.

---

We stumble into Draco's dormitory, unable to keep our hands and lips off of each other. Goyle looks up from his parchment, shocked. It's odd to see Goyle doing homework, but I don't take the time to dwell on it. Draco is filling my senses.

"Out!" Draco demands.

Goyle quickly grabs the stuff he's working on and exits the room. He looks like he wants to say something, but knows better than to oppose Draco.

We quickly discard our clothes, kissing and groping the whole time. Draco pushes me back on the bed. He nips at the tip of my erection, then moves up my body, leaving zealous kisses along my skin.

I roll us over so I'm on top. This time I want the control, and Draco doesn't seem to be protesting.

"Fuck me, Harry."

I shiver. When he makes requests in that hoarse, lusty voice, I can't deny him anything.

He hands me a bottle of lube, and I fumble with it for a moment. Finally, I manage to spread the slick substance on my fingers and erect cock. He spreads his legs, and I touch his opening, almost reverently.

"You're a tease, get on with it, Pot--Harry," he accuses, but there is affection in his voice.

For once, I'm in a position to smirk.

The sex is fast and rough, and amazing. He is tight and wet around me, and the _sounds _Draco makes are enough to drive me over the edge.

Afterwards, we lay contentedly in his bed. Draco looks quite proud of himself.

Suddenly he says, "If the make-up sex is going to be this good, maybe we should fight more often?"

I hit him playfully on the arm. "My nerves can't take that, git!"

I stroke Draco's chest lovingly, fingers teasing his nipples lightly.

"So about what you said yesterday…" I begin

"What did I say?" Draco asks. He looks so content.

"You said you love me," I say, suddenly nervous.

There is a pause, during which Draco's brow furrows in concentration. "Oh, right," he says finally. "Look, we can slow things up a bit, if you want."

"No, I um… I think that… I love you too," I stumble over the words. I feel my cheeks grow warm, and I know that I'm blushing again.

A small smile plays on Draco's lips. "Are you sure about that? I thought I was a_ foul git,_ Potter."

"Oh, so now you're back to calling me Potter?"

"Sorry, Harry. Look, you mean a lot to me. But I need your… well, what happened the other day won't happen again, okay? So, I need to know it's forgotten."

I suppose that's his way of apologizing.

"It's forgotten," I say.

I shouldn't, but I want to make this work. I've never felt so _complete_ as I do when I'm with him, and I don't want to lose Draco.


End file.
